The invention relates to a motor vehicle transmission device which has a Lepelletier transmission, and to a motor vehicle drive train comprising such a motor vehicle transmission device.
A wide variety of principles on which motor vehicle transmission devices can be based are known in the prior art. For example, it is known that motor vehicle transmissions are configured with the classic intermediate transmission design. It is also known to use a classic planetary transmission as a motor vehicle transmission. As far as the applicant is aware, at least internally, the Lepelletier principle is also used as a basis for a series of modern six gear speed automatic transmissions.
In the last-mentioned type of transmission, that is to say a transmission which is based on a Lepelletier principle or is a Lepelletier transmission, there are, due to the principle involved, depending on the gear speed, natural modes whose natural frequency can be in the range in which driving is possible, which natural frequency is excited by the torsional vibration of the engine and therefore has a disruptive effect. This can take the form of, for example, humming or rattling. FIG. 17 is a representation of exemplary natural modes which relate to a quite specific motor vehicle transmission and a specific motor vehicle drive train, but in principle can also have a quantitative meaning.